Guided to destiny
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: As the title says...this introduces my oc sam...as she discovers what she is destined to do as she meets new friends and new enemies...also it has fizzbanes ocs in and he helped me write it so credit also goes to him...either way enjoy the story
1. Prologue

A young robot monkey ran through the streets of Shuggazoom, her metal body covered in blood as she desperately tried to escape the orange monkey that chased her. "Go away please! I don't know you!" The young girl screamed as the orange monkey grabbed her arms. The orange monkey didn't have metal around his body, he had bone armor instead. He smirked and held the young girl up high by her throat. "Foolish young girl...you are part of the prophecy...and the prophecy is the reason why you're joining lord skeleton king! Samantha you are more special than you think you are...and I promise you now that this time tomorrow...you will be ours!"

The young girl (now known as Samantha) cried at the orange monkeys words. Her green fur had a dark, wet line from where tears streamed down her face. She tried to escape the evil monkey's firm grip but found it impossible to do so unless she choked. Eventually she gave up and surrendered to the evil monkey. "Mandarin you win. I can't break free or else I choke to death...you win...brainwash me...I surrender my body and will to you." She didn't want to surrender...yet she knew she wanted anything but death. She looked away from Mandarin who had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Glad to see that you finally realize where you belong Samantha...you belong on the dark side..."

Sam knew what her fate was...but that didn't mean she wanted to accept it. Sam wanted to help people, despite the fact that no one wanted to help her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Mandarin was blasted away from Sam. Sam looked up and looked at the ones who saved her. She stood there with tears in her eyes.

In front of her stood a boy with jet black hair and sapphire eyes. He wore a white uniform, black boots and a orange scarf. He also had orange markings on his face. Next to him was 5 robot monkeys. One was silver with blue eyes, another was yellow with bubblegum pink eyes, the other 3 all had black eyes but one had red fur, another had green fur and the final one had blue fur. She looked round to see 5 more humans fighting Mandarin. Only...when Sam looked at them closer...they looked like hybrids to her.

SAM'S POV

What was I seeing? I looked at the 5 figures fighting Mandarin. There was A boy with brown shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing chain mail armor with brown leather boots and gloves, he also had a white tabard with a golden colored sword painted on it.

There was another boy with black hair with a red streak coming down the middle, and he had purple eyes. He was wearing the same clothing type as the first boy but he had red and black gloves on and red boots. His tabard was black with a purple sword on it.

The third boy had blond hair and blue eyes, and the same clothing as the first boy tabard and all.

The final boy had pure black hair and eyes, black gloves and boots, and a white tabard with a black sword on it.

The final figure was a girl with blood red hair and eyes. She had red boots and gloves along with a white tabard with a red sword on it

NORMAL POV

Sam stared at the 5 heroes and saw them send mandarin to a place called the nether. She got up and saw the 5 humans come up to her and stand beside the Hyperforce. Sam looked at the Hyperforce and smiled happily. "The Hyperforce...thank you...I've heard of you...but not you lot." Sam stood up and looked at the 5 teens that had wings. "Hello. I am Akeros Goldheart...and these are my siblings, Ruby, Shadow, Jason and Soreka." He smiled and shook her hand.

Sam smiled at Akeros and introduced herself. "My name is Samantha Pickett. I do not mind being called Sam. Nice to meet you all." Unfortunately...Sam was unable to continue when Mandarins voice echoed in the air. "When the crimson moon shines...you will be ours Samantha...until then..." Sam looked up at the sky and screamed when lightning hit her. Sam woke up after a while and saw that she was in her alleyway...her home. She sighed sadly. "Just a dream...the same dream that plagues my mind...oh well...at least I know I'm safe..." Sam looked up at the rainy sky and looked sad...

"Or am I?"


	2. Its coming true

Sam looked up at the rainy sky and saw people playing and running through the streets. She stayed in thought about her dream and kept asking herself the same questions..."_why does it keep repeating? What's wrong with me? Is it true about the prophecy?_" Sam sat on the hard concrete ground in her alleyway and sighed. "Enough is enough...I think it's best I isolate myself...once and for all."

Sam got up and activated her jetpack and flew off to the pit of doom. She used her fire powers to make a hole in the cave. She made a tiny fire with her fire and nature powers and laid against a wall sadly. "Is it true...is the prophecy really a myth? Or is it actually a real prophecy...I don't care...why should i? I'm never going to have a family and i should realize that!" Sam shouted as she punched a wall.

She looked outside and saw the sun beginning to go down. "Getting late already? Oh well...better find food for myself again." Sam got up and flew to the Shuggazoom National Dump. She climbed over the fence and began to eat the food that was rotten and thrown away. Satisfied, Sam walked back to her cave but stopped on the way. She was standing there frozen in shock...eyes wide and with fear...because standing in front of her...was the 5 winged teenagers from her dream. "Y...you guys...you're the ones from my dream...the ones who saved me...I...I...I don't believe it...you guys are...real..." Sam couldn't talk anymore as she fainted right in front of the confused teens.

**Jason Pov.**

"oh my…" I looked over at my red haired sister. "relax ruby. she just fainted I'm sure she's fine." Akeros assured her. 'All in all it may be best if we take her back to the robot" I suggested. They nodded. I picked the little monkey up and we spread our wings and flew back to the super robot.

**Normal pov.**

Sam woke up hours later in a different place. It looked like a hospital ward which scared her. However she was more scared of the fact that the blue monkey from her dreams was treating her wounds. "Am I dreaming? Are you real? Is this really happening?! You're Gibson right?" Gibson chuckled and nodded at Sam and bandaged her head. "This is not a dream. I am real. It is really happening and yes i am Gibson..." Sam decided to not ask if he knew her because she remembered that the teens didn't know her...so she assumed Gibson would be the same. "My name is Samantha Pickett...however I do appreciate it if i could be called Sam please Gibson."

Sam smiled and walked to meet the others. The Hyperforce were very generous to her and she already knew them through hearing about them so she didn't ask for names. Sam moved her eyes over to the angels (which is what she decided to call them instead of winged teens). She smiled and sat next to Akeros who was reading a book. "Hello...I'm Sam" Sam stayed simple with her words and received a smile from Akeros. "Hello Sam. My name is Akeros goldheart...also this is my family...shadow, ruby, Soreka and Jason."

Sam looked at them all and smiled. "Hello Sam." They all said simultaneously at Sam who smiled and stayed quiet whilst the others did their own thing. Sam looked at the book Akeros was reading and looked at him. "Akeros...what're you reading? It looks really interesting..." She asked with curiosity.

**Akeros's pov.**

I looked over at Sam and smiled. "it's a book about alchemy and spells." I could tell that Sam was a good kid. I smiled again and went back to reading the book.

**Normal pov**

Sam suddenly heard Mandarins words echo in her head. "_When the crimson moon shines...you will join us Samantha._" Sam wondered why those words came to her head...until it hit her. she got up and looked out the window...and saw what she hoped would never come...the moon was a crimson red...it all came true for her...it was then she realized the truth. "That dream...wasn't a dream..." She looked out of the window in sadness...

"It was a vision...it's all come true...the prophecy...everything..."


	3. A fight with a new light

Sam kept looking at the window with fear filled eyes...her face showed worry and she had tears in her eyes. "When the crimson moon shines...i will be theirs. It's all coming true for me...the prophecy is unfolding...its too late..." Sam got looks from everyone in the super robot. Especially the Goldhearts. Sam looked at them in shock. "Umm I mean um...what a great night!" Sadly no one believed her when she said it.

Akeros Pov

I looked over at Sam, that split second I sensed something was wrong. Ruby, and I exchanged glances. She nodded and I sighed. "Sam can you tell us what's going on?" I asked and looked at the girl with my eyes filled with concern. I began to think of what could be going on and for once in my life I was drawing a blank…

Normal pov.

Sam looked out the window again and cried to herself. "In my dreams, when you lot saved me...mandarin gave me a message which said when the crimson moon shines, you will be ours Samantha...tonight is the night i get brainwashed...I'm an enemy to you lot...I'm not good I'm evil...i need to accept that one simple fact!" Sam cried and fell to her knees as Akeros came up to her with ruby.

Ruby pov

I knelt down next to Sam. "Sam your not evil. Your good we can sense it in your heart, you just need to fight off this." Akeros smiled. " and we'll protect you from Manderin. You can count on us."

Normal Pov

Sam smiled at them and looked out the window. "I'm positive you'll protect me...but i still have my worries about the prophecy...it will always haunt me until i die...but that's not important is it?" Sam chuckled as she looked happily out of the window. Her thoughts were interrupted when a red alarm went off in the control room. "Formless attack in sector 4! Move out team!" Chiro commanded as the Hyperforce and angels prepared to battle. Sam got up and wanted to go with them but Akeros stopped her. "Sam we appreciate that you want to help us...but until we know how capable you are through training...we cannot let you fight mandarin ok?"

Sam sulked but knew that she couldn't fight against Mandarin just yet, especially since tonight was the night of the prophecy. Gibson suddenly stopped and looked at Sam. "No...if we leave Sam alone whilst we fight, Mandarin will just kidnap her easily...someone needs to stay with her." Antauri nodded and looked at Akeros. "Me and you will stay to protect her ok?"

Akeros nodded at Antauri and took Sam to a spare room with Antauri. Sam sat on the bed with Akeros as Antauri came up to Sam. "Sam...do you mind if we know about the prophecy? So we know what is happening..." Sam nodded at Antauri and smiled. "The prophecy states that if the one born with the elemental power primate is evil for 24 hours, the universe shall be doomed to eternal darkness."

Antauri looked at Sam in shock along with Akeros. "I'm shocked that the prophecy is easy to complete for such a disastrous result...I am just shocked at your powers...you have the elemental power primate?!" Akeros had the same face of shock and disbelief at what Sam just said about her powers and the prophecy. "Now i realize WHY Mandarin wants you on his side." Antauri smiled and looked at Sam. "We PROMISE you that we will protect you and never let this prophecy come true."

Sam smiled but was interrupted when the intruder alarm went off. Antauri rushed downstairs with Akeros to see a familiar face standing there smirking. "Mandarin! If you're thinking of getting Sammy then you better think again." Antauri bellowed at Mandarin whilst Akeros was gearing up to attack Mandarin. "Oh no brother...you seem to be mistaken. Tonight is the night of the prophecy...the night where Samantha will be ours and then the prophecy will come true."

Antauri and Akeros had enough of Mandarin and began to attack him at full power. "I don't care what night it is! Sammy will never be a part of scum!" Akeros said as he slashed Mandarin with his sword. Mandarin smirked and began to fight them. "I'm surprised you care for her, she's only 1 week old, she can't read; write or count, she doesn't know how to eat or drink properly, she definitely can't fight...why bother with her? She will just waste your time." Mandarin smirked as he got a death glare from Akeros.

Akeros Pov.

My anger was boiling. Even though I had knew Sam for a short time I felt a need to help and protect her. I charged at Manderin and slashed him across the chest then grabbed his throat. Manderin smirked at me like it was nothing and that really lit the fuse. I slashed him again and again and kept hitting him. "she wont waste our time your orange fur ball." I growled at him. I threw him into a wall and kept hitting him. I stopped when Manderin looked like he was on the verge of death. "and that will happen again if you don't leave us alone. Got it?" he groaned and I smirked. "good." I said and warped him away.

Normal Pov

Sam sat in her room as Akeros and Antauri came up smiling. "Mandarin came in hopes of kidnapping you but Akeros taught him a little lesson." Sam hugged Antauri and Akeros and said something they didn't expect. "Thank you brothers...I love you." Akeros and Antauri smiled and hugged Sam back whilst smiling. "We love you too Sammy." Sam looked up at the crimson moon and shook her head. "I don't care what night it is...i have a family who loves me...and i know that the prophecy will never come true."

Antauri looked at Akeros who nodded and looked at Sam. "Where do you live Sammy?" Sam shook her head and frowned. "I live in the alleyways and i eat garbage for food." Antauri and Akeros were in shock and placed their hand on her shoulder. "Not anymore...you're living with us now Sammy...like a true family."

Sam cried and hugged them whilst smiling. "Thank you...for giving me a new future..."


	4. A battle of death

Sam smiled as she leaned against Akeros and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep as she fell into his arms. Sam went into a peaceful dream which saw herself, the angels and the Hyperforce walking through the park happily on a nice, warm, sunny day.

Sam was being her usual cheery self as she climbed onto Akeros's back and slept whilst he carried her. She was carried during their walk through the park and the heroes sat themselves by the lake. Sam woke up as she smelt danger in the air above her. She instantly knew something was approaching and braced herself for an attack.

Sam received multiple looks from the Hyperforce and angels. Only when she looked at Akeros, he also had a face that sensed danger. Sam knew then that she wasn't imagining it and danger really was around the corner. "You sense it too Aki?" Sam asked Akeros who not only gave her a nod of agreement but also stood beside her in a protective manner.

Laughter suddenly filled the air and suddenly the whole sky went dark. Lightning shot down around the heroes, trying to separate them from Sam. Luckily for Sam, Akeros wasn't leaving her alone and shielded her from the lightning. Chiro got up with the others who got hit by lightning. "Akeros we will head to the robot incase something big happens. Stay with Sam no matter what and take her to the hidden fortress Aki."

Chiro and Akeros smiled at each other before Chiro ran off with everyone else leaving Akeros to look after Sam. Akeros looked up at the sky and gave a deep growl before grabbing Sam's hand.

**Akeros pov**

We started running though the city towards the hidden fortress, lighting hit an inch away from us and I thanked god that wasn't a inch closer. We ran into the fortress and through the halls. We went into the center of it and I sighed and leaned against a wall. "thank god that's over…" if only I knew how wrong I was…

**Normal pov**

Sam sat in the hidden fortress with Akeros and looked scared. "Aki what if i get brainwashed and turned against you." Sam was worried until Akeros laid her head on his shoulder and he smiled. "We will do our best to make sure you are safe...but if you do turn evil we will free you and that is a promise Sammy." Akeros hugged Sam until someone warped into the hidden fortress.

Sam looked at the man in pure shock. He wore black jeans with grey trainers and black socks. His t-shirt was black and red stripes and he had a thick, black leather jacket on too. Sam instantly knew who the man was and hid beside Akeros. She shook in fear and hugged Akeros. "This is my real dad, the one who abused me and killed my mum and sister."

Akeros put Sam in a corner and went to the father. "You will not take Sam you bastard!" Akeros exclaimed as he wielded his sword. The father simply smirked as he brandished his own sword at Akeros. "Ok then. Fight me like a true man and prove i can't take Sammy. The winner of this battle gets Sam as the prize...also i like gruesome fights, not petty baby ones which is what i expect from you." The dad snickered as Akeros gave a deep growl.

**Akeros pov**

"you…son of a…" I growled and slashed at him. He dodged and he cut me across the chest and I screamed. He smirked and I slashed him across the arm. "well after this fight your going to need a few prosthetic limbs." I smirked and kicked him in the head. He punched me in the jaw and it cracked. "ow…" I groaned and he smirked. I kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain, I kicked him in the side and he pulled me to the floor. I shoved a dagger into his arm and he groaned. He punched me in the face and I flew into a wall. "nice try you bastard…" I moaned and forced myself up. I slashed him across the chest and there was a lot of blood. I slashed him in the arm and shoved a dagger into his throat.

**Normal pov**

Sam smiled at Akeros until her dad rose from the ground. "Akeros killed you! How are you alive?! This is impossible!" Sam cried as her father stood there smirking evilly. She was grabbed and gagged quickly by her father who warped her to Mandarin. Akeros's anger was boiling by this point. He felt infuriated that she was taken away and that her life is endangered.

**Akeros pov**

"how many times must I kill you?!" I screamed and slashed him repeaditly then he shoved his sword into my stomach. I shoved it off me then healed the wound. "that's it…this time your going to stay dead!" I kicked him in the head and punched him in the stomach. He roundhouse kicked me but I grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall. We tackled each other and slammed to the floor. I punched him in the head and twisted his arm till it cracked. I shoved a dagger into his chest then slit his throat.

**Normal pov**

Akeros smirked at the dead man on the floor. He gave Sam's father one more stab in the head before taking the body to the blasted lands then shoving the body into lava. Meanwhile Sam was sitting in the cell of the Citadel and stayed silent. She saw formless ooze creep towards her and she screamed before it consumed her.

Sam awoke in shock and looked at her body. She looked no different from before and smiled. "It was all in my dream...all in my..." Sam looked around and saw herself restrained...in the cell of the Citadel...

"It was real...someone help me please..."


	5. darkness in the heart

Sam cried in her cell and tried to break free of her restraints but found it hard to do so. As she resisted and tried to break free, the restraints got tighter and tighter until her wrists started bleeding. knowing that she didn't want this pain she stopped resisting and remained still and silent within her cell. She heard the cell door open and saw Mandarin at the entrance.

He smirked and grabbed Sam's tail. "It is time for the prophecy to unfold...you are ours Samantha and you will kill the heroes once and for all!" Mandarin laughed evilly and started dragging a petrified and struggling Sam to a giant pit of ooze.

Meanwhile on Shuggazoom, Akeros was fuming about Sam being taken. He was angry she was taken by evil, and also upset because he knew Sam would be suffering by now in the Citadel. He ran to the super robot and told everyone about Sam's real father kidnapping her and that she is in the Citadel. "We have to save her or else this universe will perish."

Antauri got up after saying the plan and looked at everyone and his ace looked sterner than usual. "Set the co-ordinates for the Citadel and let's move team!" Everyone nodded and ran to their stations whilst Akeros set the co-ordinates. The angels got prepared to fight Mandarin and give him a 'lesson' about discipline.

Akeros decided to go to bed after fighting Sam's father and went into a peaceful sleep. He awoke again in his consciousness. Akeros walked around confused as he looked in the blank, empty space in his mind. "Where am I? Why am I here? What is going on?" Akeros was full of questions until he saw a very familiar figure...Sam.

**Akeros pov**

"Sam what's going on here?" I was confused angry…forget angry I felt like I was about to burst! I swear to god almighty the next time I see Manderin I am bringing him down! But I couldn't focus on that at the moment, confusion and curiosity overwhelmed my anger at this point…

**Normal pov**

Sam sat down with Akeros in his mind. "Sorry I brought you here...but I wanted to see you. Mandarin is about to throw me into a giant pit of ooze and I wanted to see you one last time..." Sam cried on Akeros's shoulder and he hugged her gently. "Don't worry about it Sammy...we will save you and we will give Mandarin a lesson on discipline." Akeros comforted Sam but even though she was assured...he saw the look in her eyes. The look of fear, sadness and regret.

**Akeros pov**

"Sam I promise everything will be ok. We wont let anything happen to you Sammy, I promise" I did my best to comfort her but I knew that some promises I just couldn't keep…but hey, I can do my best to try. '_Manderin the next time I see you I am going to rip you apart…_' I thought and sighed.

**Normal pov**

Sam felt heavy and held her head. "He threw me in the pit...Aki I'm losing control...please you got to save me brother." With her last words, Sam was thrown out of Akeros's mind and by this point, Akeros was absolutely steaming and furious...not only because Sam was suffering for no reason, but also because his new 'sister' was being tortured.

When Akeros heard Sam call him brother before getting forced out...he felt that Mandarin deserved worse. Steam almost literally came from his ears as he woke up as furious as ever.

**akeros pov**

i ran out of the room and i swear i felt steam coming out of my ears. sam was in dandger and she needed help more so than we thought. i ran into the command center and explained what was going on to the best of my abilities and the look on their faces was what i expected. shock and anger. "well what are we sitting around for?! let's move!"

**normal pov**

Meanwhile on the citadel, it was too late. The darkness and formless ooze had reached Sam's body and took complete control of her. When Sam came out of the pit, she was very different from before. Her lime green fur became a menacing jet black, her sweet, innocent orange eyes became a sinister blood red, her tail was spiked on the end, her fingers were pointed like claws and her teeth became sharp fangs.

Mandarin smirked at his new servant and heard the heroes approaching. He saw them enter the room and gasp at Sam. At first they couldn't recognise her due to the appearance, but they knew without a doubt that the evil monkey with Mandarin was indeed Sam. Everyone was in dismay until they snapped out of it and started fighting.

Mandarin summoned lots of formless who kept the heroes busy. Akeros looked at Sam in sadness. His sadness was quickly converted into anger as he stared at mandarin. Akeros had reached past the anger limit...his blood was boiling and he was furious at what he did to Sam.

**akeros pov**

i snarled at manderin and tackles him to the ground and punches him in the jaw. he kicked me in the chest causing me to fly into a wall and i growled. "you'll pay for that!" "dont make me laugh" "i wont. but i will maek you scream!" i charged at manderin and threw him into the wall and slashed him across the chest with a dagger then threw him to the middle of the room.

**normal pov**

.Mandarin fell back injured and quickly retreated as Akeros hugged Sam. Sam tried to break free but found it hard to do so. Nova restrained Sam and looked at Akeros. "Use holy light Aki." Nova held Sam tightly as Akeros powered up his attack. "Holy light!" Akeros shouted as he hit Sam with his holy light attack.

The heroes thought everything was successful...until they saw Sam was unaffected. Sam broke free and stood on a ledge. "You call that an attack? I am evil now and i will destroy you! For now though i have a city to destroy." Sam laughed evilly at the heroes and did a back flip...

...and then she was gone, leaving the heroes in utter shock...


	6. hell breaks loose on shuggazoom

The heroes stood in the citadel of bone, shocked at how Sam managed to resist a purifying attack. They soon snapped out of the shock and ran back to the robot where they set course for Shuggazoom immediately, not knowing of the damage and devastation that Sam has already caused.

Akeros was practically hitting himself over what has happened to Sam. "I am such a fool. Why didn't i save her when I had the chance?! I could have saved Sam when her father grabbed her but all i did was stand and watch him send her away." Akeros thought to himself as he sat in his room.

However his sadness converted to anger suddenly as he got up. "No this is Mandarins fault and I swear to God that when i see that damn monkey again I WILL make him suffer so much he will beg me to kill him." Akeros said furiously as they landed on Shuggazoom.

The super robot landed on Shuggazoom and the heroes came outside. Once they came outside their faces were full of shock and horror. The streets were full of blood and human body parts, the street lights were smashed to pieces, buildings were on fire, smoke was everywhere and formless dominated the city.

Suddenly there was an evil laugh that came from above them. When they looked up they saw Sam smirking at them then laughing. "Do you like the new Shuggazoom? Soon there will be only blood, fire and evil that rules this planet. You heroes are nothing now...this planet belongs to Lord Skeleton King." Sam laughed evilly as Akeros looked up at her sadly.

**Akeros pov**

Shocked, surprised, furious…those were just some of the words that described how I was feeling…this was all my fault…I could have prevented all this but I failed…I cant believe this even though I was experiencing it…Manderin is going to die…I sighed. Two words came to my mind 'my fault'.

**Normal pov**

Sam laughed one more time before disappearing back to the Citadel. The Hyperforce were nearly in tears as they saw their city crumble in front of them. They ran into the robot and activated all defenses before sitting in the command centre. "I knew Sam would do devastating results whilst under Skeleton Kings control. I never thought she could do this." Sprx said as he tried to break the awkward silence.

Antauri decided to speak up as well. "The worst part is...she has done this to Shuggazoom in 20 minutes...imagine how quickly it could take her to destroy the universe. Especially since she hasn't shown her full strength yet." Antauri got expressions of shock, horror and agreement as they looked out the window. Akeros was taking it the hardest and went to his room almost in tears.

**Akeros pov**

I growled to myself, this was my fault all my fault, why was I so stupid to let this happen?! I felt like I was on the edge of my sanity. Sam was all that was on my mind, I had to find a way to help her, I would do anything. I screamed in frustration, this was going to be next to impossible…if the universe gets destroyed it was going to be all my fault…how could I be so unreliably stupid to let this happen?!

**Normal pov**

Meanwhile Sam was sitting in her room on the Citadel with Mandarin and they looked at the wrecked Shuggazoom. "In my opinion, i think i have done an amazing job with my powers don't you think Mandarin?" Sam said as they both smirked evilly. "Indeed you have Samantha...now we can finally move on to the destruction of the universe." Mandarin sneered as they went to eat dinner.

Sprx looked at his worried teammates and spoke up. "I think now we have to leave Shuggazoom and stop other planets from suffering the same fate." Everyone agreed and prepared to leave Shuggazoom.

...but little did they know of a traitor within the team...


	7. A traitor is revealed

Akeros set the co-ordinates for their neighboring planet Axora as everyone went to their rooms. Akeros as well as the others were panicking not only for their planets safety, but also the fact that their new sister has been turned into the monster she is. Akeros took it the hardest as he cursed Mandarin to hell and swore that he would save his sister.

However...not everyone was upset and devastated about Sam's transformation and their planet being destroyed. Soreka laid in his bed and smirked, proud of what has happened to Shuggazoom. He received a call from Mandarin and answered it secretly. "Soreka here...what's wrong master?" Soreka enquired as mandarin gave him orders. "Soreka...i am aware that the heroes have left their pathetic planet...where are they heading?"

Soreka smirked evilly. "They are heading for the neighboring planet Axora master." Mandarin laughed evilly and Soreka did the same. "Good...me and Sam shall go there and prepare a little...surprise for them. When you arrive, lure them to Luminosa town and then south of the main fountain...when they get there they will fall into a deep hole and you will capture Gibson. Is this understood Soreka?"

Soreka agreed with the plan and smirked. "I understand sir...i shall change the co-ordinates to Luminosa town now. Soreka out." Soreka ended the call and went to the command Centre to change the co-ordinates of the ship to head towards Luminosa town. He went back to his room and waited for the robot to reach the new destination.

**Soreka pov**

I smirked, this was all too easy. I expected my brother and the Hyperforce to be at least slightly smarter than this. What pathetic, insolent, fools…and my brother always said he was the smarter one. HA! That fool couldn't find his way out of a paper bag…chuckled to myself. What morons. I smirked again.

**Normal pov**

30 minutes later the heroes reached Axora and they landed the robot. they looked out the window to see Luminosa town on fire and in ruins. Everyone was shocked as they ran outside. Soreka was hiding his excitement as the heroes was dismayed and in shock, especially Akeros.

Soreka looked at the heroes and got their attention. "Lets go...most likely Mandarin and Sam will be in this town so we best start looking for them." Soreka announced as he walked off with the heroes following him. However he was unaware of Akeros being suspicious about him.

**Akeros pov**

Something wasn't right here…Soreka seemed a bit too happy…I know my brother likes a good fight and the sight of blood but this is damn insane…something is seriously wrong here…I just cant put my finger on it. What is up with Soreka…

**Normal pov**

The heroes went into the town and walked past dead bodies, blood, burnt and crumbled buildings, smoke and fires. It was as bad as Shuggazoom. The heroes were shocked at the amount of damage that this town had taken, it was unbelievable! It was as if hell came and swept through this poor town, although they weren't far from that theory since Mandarin and Sam are behind it.

Soreka led the heroes towards the town and he stopped at the fountain. he heroes looked at him as he shook his head and walked forward, secretly missing the hole set by Mandarin and Sam. Unfortunately for the heroes, they fell into the hole and was unable to get out. Soreka stood at the edge and laughed evilly at the angry and shocked heroes.

Akeros glared at Soreka angrily as he tried to use his wings, but couldn't due to a spell that Sam placed on the hole. All Akeros felt was hurt, loss of trust, and mainly...betrayal. His own twin, the one he was closest to, betrayed him and his family. He tried to contain his anger...he tried to stay calm but failed as he went into an argument with Soreka.

**Akeros pov**

I snarled at Soreka "you slimy bastard! How could you!" Soreka smirked. "power Akeros, power." I growled. "your just too scared to fight. You and your pathetic masters." Soreka snarled. "I'm not too scared to fight weaklings such as yourself!" I smirked. "then come down here and prove it!" Soreka laughed. "I'm not stupid Akeros." "really? Wow, I'm surprised he said heavy on the sarcasm." i said with a smirk

**Normal pov**

Soreka had enough of Akeros's arguing and grabbed Gibson as he warped back to the citadel...leaving the heroes in pure anger and hurt...


	8. Tortured and turned

The heroes were in pure shock, anger, sadness and speechless. One of their best ever ally and brother (besides Akeros) betrayed them at a time of desperation. Soreka turned to the dark side for power and domination, and he took Gibson with him. Antauri (being closest to Gibson) was taking it the hardest. His own brother was kidnapped and it was his other brother that did it. "What a traitor...Soreka..." Antauri thought to himself.

Meanwhile Gibson was in a cell. He was restrained to the wall by his wrists and ankles, even his tail. He couldn't believe how much of a traitor Soreka was to Him and his family. He kept on thinking of his home and his family. His thoughts were interrupted when Soreka entered the cell and removed the restraints. Before Gibson could even react, Soreka took hold of his tail and dragged the struggling Gibson through the citadel before tying him to a table.

**Soreka pov**

My hand glowed black as Gibson continued struggling. I chuckled and shot a black beam at Gibson making him scream. "You can make this a lot easier if you'll stop struggling!" I growled and shot another beam. We just had to pick the one with some of the most willpower…I shot another beam at him this time more powerful and smirked. This should work.

**Normal pov**

Gibson laid there silently after being tortured then brainwashed by a smirking Soreka. His fur turned jet black, his eyes turned blood red with grey pupils, Gibson grew fangs, spikes on his tail and his hands became vicious claws. Gibson was a monster...and Soreka never felt prouder.

**Soreka pov**

I smiled wickedly, it cost me a lot of energy but I did it quite easily all things considered. I laughed, what gullible fools. I probably could have got another one of them besides just Gibson. This was simply too easy. Fools, idiotic moronic fools. My plan went so well. Can't wait for skeleton king to see you new Gibson.

**Normal pov**

Gibson awoke with a smirk on his face as Soreka released him. He rose from the table and bowed down to Soreka. "What is your first command Soreka?" Gibson asked as Soreka took Gibson to skeleton king for their orders.

Meanwhile, the heroes managed to finally escape the deep hole and rushed into the robot. They set co-ordinates for the Citadel of Bone as they swore revenge on Soreka. They knew that Gibson was brainwashed because they felt it in their hearts and he power primate, especially Antauri.

Gibson and Soreka received their new order. To locate the heroes and destroy their robot. Skeleton king also ordered Sam to help them to which she instantly accepted. She met up with Gibson and Soreka and they planned their strategy.

Meanwhile, Akeros was sitting in his room with Shadow. Both of them were cursing Soreka and let anger dominate them. How could their own Brother, their own flesh and blood, betray them? Soreka was going down...he has pushed the barrier before but now he has exceeded their limit...Soreka was going to learn a VERY important lesson.

The heroes were unaware of what was happening right now...Gibson was turned, Soreka was a traitor and Sam...Was now a princess of evil...


	9. A new ally

Gibson, Soreka and Sam were in the meeting room of the Citadel. They was planning their strategy and how they are going to attack. "Ok then it is decided. I will build the machine, Sam provides the power and Soreka you will launch the attack." Gibson announced. The 3 dark ones smirked as they all agreed on the plan.

Meanwhile the heroes were thinking of their own plan. Everyone was trying to think of a way to save Gibson and Sam. "We gotta save Sammy and Gibson before it's too late." They didn't care about Soreka because to them he was a traitor...if only they knew the truth.

Sam walked to her room to start creating the orb for the attack. Deep inside her she felt as if she was doing something wrong and regretful, but the evil inside her destroyed that feeling as she continued her preparations. "The heroes will never see this coming." Sam said evilly.

However, unknown to both sides, there was a robot monkey watching their actions. The robot monkey warped himself in front of the heroes. He came into the light to reveal himself as a robot monkey with orange fur and green eyes (Sam's opposite).

The heroes braced for attack, thinking this new monkey worked for evil. The monkey backed off to prove he meant no harm. When Akeros saw this new monkey, he realized that he was the exact opposite of Sam, which raised his suspicions of the new figure in the robot.

**Akeros pov**

I wasn't all that sure about this guy. But heck I'm never sure about someone who pops into the middle of a room. I'm probably wrong but this guy just had something off about him. Like he knows something and I don't like it…but let's wait and see.

**Normal pov**

The robot monkey approached the heroes again and smiled. "I don't want to hurt you...I want to help you. My name is Alex Pickett and I am Sam's twin brother. I have been watching over both you lot and my sister. I am willing to offer you my support in saving your family and my sister." Alex said as he received a smile from the heroes...especially Akeros.

**Akeros pov**

i had absolutely no clue how to respond to this, this was amazing to say the least. i wonder why sam didnt tell us about this guy before. but i guess that doesnt really matter now. we were going to save sam and that's all that matters. i still cant belive sam has a brother. still i was happy we were going to get sam back.

**Normal pov**

Alex smiled and looked at the heroes. "Sam and the two boys are preparing an attack on the robot...however I have powers of my own. Also I have a surprise for you." Alex said as he saw confused looks from the heroes. "The Soreka that betrayed you...is a clone...the real Soreka is trapped on the citadel of bone. If you don't save him within 3 hours...Soreka will die."

Everyone was shocked...their brother that they thought was a traitor...was just a clone. Their real brother was on his death bed and they never realized it before. They knew that they had to leave their anger for the clone aside and focus on not only saving Sam and Gibson, but also their brother. Akeros was the most shocked as he ran to his room and sat on his bed

**Akeros pov**

holy hell, this i really couldent belive. this was pure insanity in my mind. how could i not have noticed, i'm an idiot...a pure idiot. either that or i'm as blind as a bat in the daylight...could actually be both...but hey what do i know...pure shock was what i was felling. if there was another felling swimming around in my body i couldent find it to save my life...

**Normal pov**

The heroes smiled at Alex and accepted his offer to assist them. Alex smiled and talked mainly to Antauri due to both being psychics. The heroes knew that they had the upper hand in the fight against evil...

...because they have a new ally who gave them hope.


End file.
